conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ännatropa
note (Haven't finnished). General information Ännatropa (/æn.n:a.tɾo.pa/) is a language that i made up for my series of stories Xerxian Chronicles '', Xerxian Origins , Xerxian legends , Xerxes' Dreams and ''Xerxes' Nightmares. It is spoken by Xerxian Anatroids (Ännatrotu Zurkuzizha /æn.na.tɾo.tu Zʊɹ.ku.ziz.ha/) A spieces of Humaniods created by Ahura-Mazda to fight Anatizha. Ännatropa is named after Anatizha the first Anatroid and destroyer of the earth in 3005.AD after that she tried to take over Jamesos 626 in order to use it a new home but Ahura-Mazda believed that she would end up destroying Jamesos626 like she did to earth so Xerxes was made to fight her. After that he was deactivated and the backup Xerxian Anatroids where sent to a underground holding bay in Tharsharvar Island but were Accidentally reactivated by Xiphara/Zifara And the spices began to spread from there on.The language they speak, Ännatropa is known to them the moment they hatch out of their eggs by means of spiritual implanting and hence over time as Xerxian Anatroids become the dominate spices on the planet Jamesos626, Ännatropa becomes the most spoken language on Jamesos626. It is written in Ännatroda but is sometimes written in other Jamesic Writing systems. But as I developed it I started to use it for personal use as my own language I added words to it usually keeping to the original vocabulary (by making up compound words) as possible but, some times I use loan-words from natural languages when the first method , that by making up compound words, ether makes very long words or is hard to find words that are close enough to the thing I was trying to give a word to. Sometimes I write in Roomada (Roman Alphabet) but also in Anatrogana (Hiragana and Katakana) and Anatrogul(Hangul) but i mostly write it Anatroda. Phonology Consonants (Hyedzobwi) *1 ɾ is pronounced as ɹ at syllable coda. *2 l is pronounced as ɬ at syllable coda. Vowels (Hyedzobana) 1* ɪ, ʊ, ɒ are only pronounced in syllables that have codas and are refered to as "Compressed Vowels"(Hyedzobana karyeha (flat/squeezed vowel)). Alphabet Ännatropa's Alphabet Ännatroda (/æn.na.tɾo.da/) what Ännatropa is usually written in story and sometimes as i write it but on the computer where an Ännatroda font does not exist I use Roomada (Roman Alphabet pro,/ɾo:.ma.da/), Ännatrogana (a mixture of Hiragana and Katakana) or Ännatrogul (Hangul). In stroy Alphabets of other Jamesic languages may be used or even pictograms. Ännatroda (will make better picture in the future) Roomada Orthography The Rooma Orthography is based on the Ännatroda one. except for compressed vowels (ɪ, ʊ, ɒ) that come before n, t and l in syllables that are not followed by syllables that begin with the same consonant. a'' /a/, ä'' /æ/, i ''/i/, ''u /u/, o'' /o/, ''e /ɜ/, h'' /h/, ''f /ɸ/, s'' /s/, ''z /z/, sh /ɕ/, r'' /ɾ/, ''l /l/, y'' /j/, ''w /w/, k'' /k/, ''g /g/, j ''/ʥ/, ''d /d/, dz /dz/, t'' /t/, ''ts /ts/, n'' /n/, ''b /b/, v'' /β/, ''m /m/, zh /ʑ/, ch /ʨ/. The Compressed Vowels: ö /ɒ/, ï /ɪ/, ü /ʊ/ And the apostrophe ' represents a syllable break long vowels are represented with 2 of the same vowel ex.'' giyoo'' /gi.jo:/(loud). Ännatrogana Orthography Ännatrogana(アんなトろがな) uses both Hiragana and Katakana to represent the sounds of Ännatropa but it is only used on earth (my me). It is the almost same as Japanese but differs in many ways * し''shi'', じ''ji'', ち''chi'', ぢ''ji'', つ''tsu'', づ''dzu and'' ふ''fu are し''si, ''じz''i, ''ち''ti, ''ぢ''di, ''つ''tu, ''づ''du and ''ふ''hu. ''And their little kana combinations are ''sy, zy , ty, dy, tw, dw and hw. * The Katakana that Ännatrogana use are for syllable codas, ムm, クk, トt, スs, ズz, ロr, ル l, and extra sounds, ヴ''v'', フ''f'', ツ''ts'', ヅ''dz'', シ''sh'', ジ''zh'', チ''ch'', ヂ'' j,'' ル l'' and ア ä, for morae that exist in Ännatropa but not in Japanese, イ ''yi, エ''ye'' ,ウ''wu''. As well as for consonant-w combinations ゎ-''wa''ヮ-''wä''ヰ-''wi''ゥ-''wu''ヱ-''we''ヲ-''wo''. * Also all "a''-vowel" Katakana represent morae with their vowels being æ. * Small kana are used to connect kana together into morae or to differentiate ''diphthongs form to different syllables ex. ルぁ makes la (road)but ''きゅっルあ makes kyül'uyu'' (/kʲʊɬ.uyu/ hey, close (it, that)), ざぃ makes zai (/zaɪ/ practical ability) but ざいみょー makes za'imyoo (/za.i.mʲo:/ addicted to going fast) '' * Consonant-w syllables are litte u and little vowel. Consonant-r syllables are differentiated from two syllables, in which the first has a coda and the next starts with r with | compere. とク|ら tok'ra'' (/tok.ɾa/ tool-using servant/worker) to たクれぃ takrei (/ta.kɾɜɪ/ flame/fire-blade)'' .'' * っ is for compressed vowels ,ッ is for Geminate constants.ー Is for long vowels. Ännatrogul Orthography Ännatrogul (insert Ännatrogul for Ännatrogul her later) is the use of hangul to represent Ännatropa's sounds, like Ännatrogana it is only used on earth my me and never in my stories by any of the characters it differs from the original Korean Hangul Orthography in which, * ㄱ''k/g'' ,ㄷ''t/d'', ㄹ''r/l,'' ㅈ''ch/j,ㅊ''ch ''ㅓ''eo, ㅕ''yeo'', ㅡ''eu'' and ㅢ''ui'' are ㄱg ,j (/g/ always voiced),ㄷd (/d/ always voiced), ㄹl (/l,ɬ/),ㅈ''z ,dz ,zh (/z, dz, ʑ/),ㅊr (/ɾ,ɹ/), ㅓ''yi, ㅕ''wu'', ㅡno vowel, ㅢcompress vowel (the diphthong ui is made with 웋이 and'' wui'' with 윻이 ex 벟웋이 vui (milk) and 즇이 zwui (safe/safety clam at peace)). * final ㅎ allways indicates that the block it's in is connected to the next block (aka to from diphthongs and consonant-r comoations) * 컿겋 젛 졓 섷 셯 represent standalone sounds (the next block determines the vowel and syllable coda). They are 컿''ch'' (ʨ),겋''j (ʥ),젛''zh (ʑ),졓''dz'' (dz),섷''sh'' (ɕ),셯''ts'' (ts). Ex. 겋야 is Jya ''(/ʥʲa/ toy, to play) * ㅢ is a stand alone character always written after the syllable with the compress vowel ex. 민의(Mïn /Mɪn/ Picture/image /to make picture/image of) Phonotactics Ännatropa allows all consonants except for w and y to combine with r , w and y (r can't be combined with r unless the're from different syllables). Ännatropa only allows n, m, k, t, s, z, r and l as syllable codas and only allows for one syllable coda and compress vowels can only be in syllables that have codas. The Syllable Structure for Ännatropa is ©(y,w,r)VV(n, m, k, t, s, z, r, l). Ännatropa allows for 7 diphthongs ''ai ''/aɪ/, ei'' /ɜɪ/,'' oi'' /oɪ/, au /aʊ/,'' ä''i /æi/. äe /æɜ/ and ui /ui/, If a syllable ends with r the only vowels it will allow are a,u,o and e (a ,ʊ ,ɒ and ɜ). Geminate Consonants Ännatropa has only 1 consonants that can be geminated and it is s ,ex. (ssa /:sa/ flower) but allophonicly has geminate consonants if the syllables end is the same as the next's ones beginning ex. Tyettu /tʲɜt.t:u/ (a Xerxian Anatroid with big cat like ears on the top on it's head (around the same place as real cats) and a long fox-like tail if you want a better idea about what this would look like google "Anime neko" and look at pictures). And sometimes to l when it is combined with y, w or r and some words ex. lya lʲa(egg) but sometimes ɬʲ:a, lwe lʷɜ (stop (psychically or a something that psychicllay stops you.)) but sometimes ɬʷ:ɜ and lraa lɾa:(front of an object or in front of it) but sometimes pronounced as ɬ:ɾa:. Long Vowels Ännatropa allows for all vowels except for the compress vowels to be long but long o is Allophonus with the diphthong oʊ hense imyoo (speed) might be pronounced as i.mʲoʊ as well as i.mʲo: but are phonically /imʲo:/. Other Allophones Ännatropa does not phonically differentiate voiceless aspirated stops and affricates form unaspirated stops and affricates hence [ kʰ, tʰ, pʰ, tsʰ, ʨʰ] and [ k, t, p, ts, ʨ] are all phonically / k, t, p, ts, ʨ/ but are in free variation usually the voiceless stops and affricates are aspirated at beginning of worlds, or if they are geminated or if they are trying to overemphasize an entire word otherwise the sounds are generally unaspirated. Grammar Ännatropa's grammar can be considered quite simple has there is only past and present tense and only for nouns and adjectives and the inflections are just suffixes and do not effect the root word at all if English was like this ducking would be pronounced duck-ing as apposed to duck-king as the ing would still pronounced as apart of the word but would not collect the final letter of word it's inflecting. Ännatropa has no grammatical articles so the cat, a cat and cat are all just gaki (cat). Ännatropa's noun and adjective tense is interesting because their is suffixes for past-positive present-negative (-jan) and present-positive past-negative (-mru) but other then these suffixes Ännatropa dose not have plain tenses and uses time suffix practicals to indicate time. 'Nouns' All of words in Ännatropa are nouns by default and can be tensed, they can be numbered by repeating the last syllable of a word, the more times it is repeated the more higher the quantity of that object this is only used for rough numbers and never apposed to precise numbers ex. gaki (1 cat or a just cats or cat or if a number is number is given, then that number of cats) gakiki(2 cats, a pair or cats) gakikiki(3 to 4 cats, some cats) gakikikiki(5 to 8 cats, many cats) and so on... And so one the every time you repeat the final syllable you are going from pair of to some to many to lots to several. Another way of doing this is to add noma (repeat) to the end hence the same cat example. gaki (same as before) gakinoma (2 cats) gakinomazä(3 to 4 cats some cats ) gakinomazo(5 to 8 cats many cats) gakinomake(17 to 32 cats lots and lots of cats) Nouns can be listed by saying them one after each other ex. gaki chwi (Cat/s and dog/s ) and the two tences "-jan" and "-mru" can be used like this gakijan (was a cat but not anymore) gakimru (was not cat but is a cat now) The negavite form of nouns is to add aet to the end of words ex. gakiaet(not a cat). Adjectives Ännatropa has no standalone adjectives it relies on two methods, 1 is to add the adjective suffix ha to the end of a word to make it a adjective but you cannot do this to verbs a.k.a no itarumoha (like doing unknown action) ex. gaki kizhaha (hairy/furry cat).The other method is if the word is a affixed adjective like ka- (young/new) -hurra (white/ light(not dark)) ex. kagaki (young new cat) gakihurra (white cat). This can work for direct numbers since your describing the quantity of objects numbers can be used has adjectives to ex. gaki ziha (4 cats), but some times words can be affixed to numbers ex. zange (6 miters) or totsis(8 hours (add hya to the end you get 8 o-clock)). Adjectives like nouns can be listed by saying the words one after the another. The negitive form of an adjective is the same as the nouns, just add aet to the end of the adjective ex. Koaet (not old) or mwaha'aet(not funny). Numbering of Adjectives is the same as nouns and has the effect of adding quite or very before an English adjective ex. maha (cold) mamaha or manomaha (quite cold) mamamaha or manomazäha (very cold) and so on And adding ta before ha makes it less so ex. mataha (a litte bit cold) matataha or matanomaha (a tiny bit cold) matatataha or matanomazäha (hardly cold at all) and so on. 'Verbs' Ännatropa as no standalone verbs, it make verbs by adding rumo to the end of words to make them into verbs ex. hrii ''(production (noun)), hriirumo (to make(verb)). Verbs in Ännatropa don't have tense and cannot be make into adjectives they like nouns and adjectives be listed by saying the words one after another. Like the nouns and adjectives the suffix aet'' makes the negitive form of a verb ex. Hriirumoaet(Did not make). Innovation/suggestion to do something To invite someone or to suggest someone to do something like saying "lets" you add the suffix tsäi to the end of a verb ex. vwarumo (to go(at inconsistent speed)) vs vwarumotsäi(lets go (at inconsistent speed)). Need or want to do something To say you need to do something put jishaha (nessary) after a verb and if you want to do something you put jishoha (wanted/desired) after a verb ex, niim'rumo jishaha (need to eat) vs niim'rumo jishoha (want to eat) when wanting or needing a noun or adjective use the verb form of'' jisha'' and'' jisho'' ex. taktak jishorumo (want to be cool) vs zwui jisharumo (need to be safe). Expressing Possibility can/cannot and trying Ännatropa expresses possibility by affixing bä to the end of words ex. kyat'rumobä (can fly) and the negative kyat'rumobäaet (cannot fly). Trying or Attempting to do something you suffix ta to the end of the word ex. kyat'rumota (trying to fly) vs kyat'rumobäta(trying to be able to fly). Verb-less sentences (Tsün) Ännatropa (tsün) is only used in sentences that have no verbs in it, Tsün is placed before the subject of the sentence after the object of the sentence or to make a "is" like sentance ex.'' rök tsün teshya'' (A duck is a bird) this is saying that teshya (duck/ any water bird) is a'' rök'' (bird). Other funtions of Tsün Tsün can also be used to differentiate between "x does y" and "x is a z that does y" sentances and goes in the same place before the subject of the sentance ex. rök kyatrumobäaet tsün dirökkya. (An Ostrich is a bird that cannot fly). This separates the bird that cannot fly (rök kyatrumobäaet) from the ostrich (dirökkya) , otherwise you would get rök kyatrumobäaet dirökkya (The ostrich cannot fly/throw birds), Hence tsün is important for differentiating "object-verb-subject" from "sub-sentence of what it does-subject". Omitting the subject if it is obvious or already known form the last sentence. In Ännatropa you can omit the subject of the sentence if it is clear to in the context of the sentence who you're talking about or the subject of the sentence is the same as the last sentence. An example of the fist could be "Tas shirumo gaki. Niimrumo"(the/a cat killed the/a rat. (Then the/a cat) eat (the/a rat). Not only does this show that you can omit the object of the sentence if it is the same as the last sentence. An example on it can be used is if you pointed to someone and said "wan'wan?" (what?)(But in this context it's what is that (thing your pointing at)?) Because your pointing at an object or even a person (pointing at people from beyond their "personal-space (around 5-feet or beyond your arms length in most Jamesianoid cultures) is not rude in most if all Jamesianoid cultures") The Context is already stated the subject/object because you pointing at it. It work like that for objects your holding or touching and/or presenting to listeners. Syntax Word order Ännatropa has a genaral word order or OVS ex. Tas Niim'rumo gaki (the/a cat is eating/ate the/a rat) is literally and directly rat food-verb-form cat or rat eat cat but the meaning actually is a "cat ate/is eating a rat". If the sentence's subject and object are the same thing or their is no object in the sentence then the object/subject of the sentence goes before the verb ex. rök kyat'rumo (bird flies/ the/a bird flies). The adjectives and nouns that have possessive particles attached to them come after the word their describing Word Order Reasoning The reasoning word Kiika (because) always come first in a reasoning sub-sentence and that reasoning sub-sentence always comes after the main-part sub-sentence ex.'' Neewu yaki yaaro vwarumo mazan, kiika pyi'imu mamaha'' (I went to your house because it was quite/very cold outside) . Word Order Conditional if/else The conditional "box" is to put the conditional sub-sentence between two muu ''(if) and the ''nuu (else) sub-sentence after the main sub-sentence that comes after the (if) sub-sentence ex.'' Muu kyat yaki muu, yazan kyat'rumobä, nuu kyat'rumobäaet''. (If you have wings you can fly otherwise (you) can't fly) . Word Order Adjectives Adjectives in Ännatropa are ordered if their is a noun with possessive article suffixed to them. The order is based on weather or not you are describing the original noun your describing, or describing one of the objects owners (a.k.a a noun with ki or eki on the end of it) compere "mamaji imyooha maki"(my fast wolf) to "mamaji maki imyooha" (i'm fast and i have a wolf). The first sentence uses imyoo (fast, quick) to describe the wolf but the second sentence imyoo is actually describing the owner or possessor of said wolf has fast and if that owner/possessor has an owner/possessor then he/she/it comes after him/her/it's and him/her/it's ajectivies. Word Order Verbs Verbs are in order in which they are done relative to what actually happened ex. "itatu dizasräwurumo mizhanrumo" (He/she/it realized/known that he/she/it turned into a big toxic/poisonous bug/insect) because he/she/it turned into a big toxic bug before knowing about it, so "mizhanrumo"(to know) comes after the "dizasräwurumo"(change into a big toxic bug). This is why Ännatropa's head direction is mostly final. Word Order Cases Only some cases are ordered based on the sentence and not to the nouns , the Time case ''-hya'' always goes first ,then the locative case ''-imu'' ,then the ablative case ''-lei'' then the destination case ''-wu'' then the last case, the verb case ''-rumo'' goes where all the verbs go after the object of the sentence. Cases Ännatropa has 8 grammatical cases with one, the ablative case which indicates the the original place form when it started, the destination case to indicate the destination or final form of an object or thing, the genitive case to indicate possession of an object or thing, the locative case to indicate location, the time case to indicate when something happened , the instrumental case to indicate what tools or methods you use, the adjective case to indicate the word is an adjective and the verb case to indicate the word is a verb. 'Ablative case (-lei) and Destination case (-wu)' The Ablative case, the suffix lei indicates the original place or form of an object when used, the tense suffixes -mru and -jan are no longer necessary as the Ablative case has already given you change ex.'' Fwalei Lwawurumo'' (The liquid turned into a solid/ or the liquid froze) is enough to state a change of an object though the sentences context and hence "Fwa'jan'lei Lwa'mru'wurumo" is while still grammatically correct is not needed and rarely used. The Destination case, the suffix wu indicates the final location or form of an object or thing relative to the sentance suffixed with rumo it indicates a transformation and example of final location is, "Aizengard'wu hobït kuyerumo orknomagi"(The/a large group/s of orcs are taking the hobbits to Isengard). And another example, this time showing how wurumo/ -wurumo (to change/transform into) works would go like this, "Italo tuwurumo"(this/that-child turned into an adult/ this/that child grew up). 'Genitive case (-ki/-eki)' The Genitive case in Ännatropa are the suffics -ki and -eki the -ki is the default and always used unless, # The word your using ends with ki already ex Niim gakieki (the cats food/cat food) # That if -ki is added it will be confused for another word ex. laeki (the road's) vs laki (any solid that comes out of a biological being or thing). # When your useing eki (possession(of things)) and saying the possession owns it or something owns itself ex. ekieki (It owns it self/ it is it's it) Otherwise only -ki is used ex. Jya Chwiki (Dogs toy/ the dog's toy) and as you and read the word with Genitive case comes after the object it is effecting. Locative case (-imu) and Time case (-hya) The locative case "-imu" is used to indicate the location of a thing or where the sentence is being done ex. Neeimu yaki kimïnchwa hyunrumotsäi (lets watch TV at your house). "Nee" house is suffixed with "imu" to indicate that Kimïnchwa(TV) is being watched at yaki(your) house the possessive case comes after the location and it's adjectives if it has any. The Time case, the suffix -hya simply indicates the time the events of the sentence happened ex, "totsis'hya bworumo"(I woke up at 8 hours/ o-clock) another ex. "Karrahya totsis'hya bworumo"(Today I woke up at 8 o-clock). It can also be used like when ex. "Terasu hyunbärumohya, bworumo."(When the sun is visible/ at dawn, wake up, or, I wake up at dawn), this can also be used for non-verb sub-sentences ex,"Shifiyamru tsün minohya, niimrumo"(When the cow is dead, eat (the cow)). Instrumental Case (-ro / koonro) The Instrumental case -ro indicates the tool the instrument used while koonro goes at the end of sub-sentences/sentences to indicate method ex. "Muzaro mou mwonrumo"(Cut/fragment wood with an ax) vs "Zyak zwätizwäti koonro, Zyak dzwirumo"(Cleaning a cape/sheet by shaking the cape/sheet). Adjective case (-ha) and verb case (-rumo) These cases have already been explained and to go to them. Go to adjective and verb parts of the grammar section of this article. Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages